


Say Please, Say Thank You

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Cody Ko, Cody being a tease, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Noel Miller, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Cody Ko, This time it's kinda sexual, Top Noel Miller, if i missed anything let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: No story this time, it's just all smut.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Say Please, Say Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Had this on my laptop and couldn't find a place for it. I'm too lazy to actually write a story for it so it's just gonna be smut.

His fingers move over the label on the bottle he's got tucked into the couch, picking at it. He wasn't planning on using it, but watching Cody sit in the floor, his shorts riding up his thighs he can't help but think about it. The dirty blond looks happy in front of the TV, smiling when he hears a joke. Noel finds himself bored, he'd much rather be watching Cody undress than see him sitting on the floor giggling. When the show is over and a movie comes on Cody sits up on his knees and places his hands on the floor as he leans, searching the back of the shelf under the TV for the movies they own. The shorts ride up and hug him tight allowing him to see the underwear he has on underneath. They ride up each time he leans forward and when Cody's shirt lifts up for him to see his lower back he can't help it, "Cody."

He turns to look back at him, "yeah?

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Come here," he says, relaxing back against the couch as he rubs his thigh, "come sit in Daddy's lap."

Cody smirks and stands, walking over to him and sitting down in his lap, "yes?"

"Give me a kiss."

He leans in, kissing his cheek gently before pulling back. His hand goes to the back of Cody's head, fingers sliding through his hair, "kiss me again."

He gives another peck on the cheek and Noel shakes his head, "what am I? Your grandma? Kiss me like you love me."

"I do love you," he says, leaning in.

Before Cody's lips can touch his Noel's pulling his hair, making him gasp and reach up to touch it. Noel's mouth forms a tight line and he swears he can feel Cody's cock twitch in his shorts when he looks at him more seriously, "then you'd better make me believe it."

Cody takes the hand out of his hair and kisses his palm gently, "you're right. I should always kiss you like it's the last time I'll ever get to."

He leans in, kissing Noel hard, he kisses back and lets his hand drop down to Cody's thigh. When he pulls back Noel can relax again, "that's better."

"Is that all you wanted from me or do you need another kiss?"

"That's all I wanted," he says, reaching up to stroke his cheek gently before tapping under his chin.

Cody gets up and Noel takes his hand, pulling him into his lap again and putting his arm around him, "watch the movie right here with me."

He nods, leaning against him and getting comfortable. Halfway through the movie he can tell Cody's getting bored. He finds himself leaning in, kissing his neck as he begins to palm him through his shorts. Cody lets out a soft moan, "you're giving me a lot of attention today."

"Are you complaining," he asks, "thought you liked it when Daddy played with you."

Cody shifts in his lap, "I do.

"Good," he smiles, kissing at his throat, "take your shorts off."

He pushes them down his thighs and when he can see the bare skin of his legs he puts his hand between them rubbing him through the short black underwear. Cody hums and Noel smiles, "you wear these just for me?"

He nods and Noel smiles, "such a good boy."

Cody's face flushes as Noel stops touching him, "face me."

He turns his body and Noel moves one of his legs between his so he's sat atop his thigh. He purses his lips slightly and Cody leans in, kissing him, "what do you want me to do now?"

"I just want you to sit there," he says, as Cody stays still on his thigh. Noel reaches up to cup his face, "god you're pretty."

Cody moves his hips forwards and backwards slowly, taking Noel's hand and kissing it. He watches Cody bat his eyes and he can't help but smile fondly at him, "show Daddy how pretty you look with fingers in your mouth. I wanna see you suck on them."

He takes his middle fingers in his mouth, sucking. He pulls them out of his mouth and pushes them back in, keeping his eyes on his. Cody's hips move back and forth and Noel looks over him as he uses both hands to hold onto his wrist. He uses his free hand to creep under Cody's shirt and feel his stomach. His hand works its way over the smooth and soft skin up to his chest. He takes his nipple between his fingers, rubbing it to make Cody jump and his mouth stop sucking. Noel raises his brows for a moment, "did I tell you to stop?"

He shakes his head and Noel leans in closer to him, "then keep going."

He nods and sucks his fingers while he moves his hips. He teases the nub between his fingers, watching Cody's thighs squeeze his when they come together. He moans around his fingers and Noel soon stops and uses his free hand to pull him closer before leaning back against the couch once more. Cody's closer to his hip now and Noel bites his bottom lip for a second watching him rock back and forth against his jeans. He slides his hand back down to his hip, thumb slipping under the waistband of his underwear. He grabs his hip and watches Cody jump and shove his fingers deeper into his mouth, "do you have a plug inside you right now?"

He shakes his head and Noel nods, "cause only Daddy's allowed to put it inside you, isn't that right?"

He nods and Noel takes his fingers out and moves Cody off his lap so he'll stand, "take off your underwear."

He takes it off inch by inch putting on a show for him and when they're around his ankles he turns so Noel can see how hard he is, "now your shirt."

He grabs the hem with both hands, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. Noel raises his hand up and uses two fingers to beckon him closer. He sits on his lap and Noel reaches for the bottle in the couch. He holds it out for him, "finger yourself."

Cody takes the lube and Noel undoes his jeans, pushing them down his hips until his cock is free. He's hard, pre-cum leaking out. He takes it in his hand, thumbing over it, teasing himself as he starts pumping. He moves his hand in slow strokes, watching Cody spread lube over his fingers before he starts working them inside himself. They ease in and out and Noel looks up at him, "does it feel good?"

He shakes his head and Noel stops, taking the bottle from him and pouring lube over his fingers, "take them out."

He does as he says and Noel reaches between his thighs, pressing two inside him. He moans when Noel drags them over his prostate, "what about now?"

He nods quickly and Noel uses his fingers to fuck him open at a relaxed pace, "yeah? You like that?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Daddy," he breathes.

He takes them out and moves his arm to a more comfortable position, "why don't you ride my fingers for a while."

He nods and sinks down on them, Cody trying to control his breathing when Noel angles his fingers just right. Cody lifts his hips up and brings them down, riding slow and reaching for his shoulders to help keep himself steady. Noel turns his head and holds his arm with his free hand so he can kiss his wrist, "good boy."

Cody looks down at the leaking cock in front of him and Noel lets go of his arm to raise his chin so he meets his eyes, "keep your eyes on me. Always keep your eyes on me."

He nods and leans forward to press his mouth against his. Within a minute Cody's panting against his lips, hips lifting up and down while Cody moans, "can I have it now?"

"Kiss me and we'll see."

He leans in, kissing him for a few seconds before pulling back. Noel shakes his head, "no. Try again."

He leans in, kissing him longer. He opens his eyes waiting for a response and Noel shakes his head, "no."

"Please," he begs, looking down, "let me ride it for you."

"I'll let you ride it when you can kiss me like you mean it."

He leans in, kissing him again and Noel pushes him back after a second, "no. Sit there and ride my fingers and the next time you kiss me you'd better mean it. I want you to show me how much you want it. Do you want to cum just from my fingers or do you want me to fuck you?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Say it." 

"I want you to fuck me."

"You want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Yes."

"How bad?"

"Really bad," he moans, "I need it." 

"Show me. Show me how much you need it. Kiss me like you need it."

His hands slide down his back and his arms come around his neck as he leans in, closing his eyes. He kisses Noel deeper, pressing his chest to his as he moans against his mouth. He sinks into the kiss and raises his hips slow as he breathes, "please? I need you, Noel."

Noel pulls his fingers out and Cody kisses him harder, "please? I'll be a good boy."

Noel lubes his cock while Cody kisses the corner of his mouth, "I'll be so good for you, Daddy, I promise."

He lifts Cody up and when his hole is hovering above his cock he eases him down on it. Cody moans and Noel's mouth goes to his neck, kissing it, "take it slow."

He raises his hips, riding him slow, painfully slow and if Noel weren't so desperate to see Cody like this he'd probably have him on the floor, fucking him hard into the carpet until his hands and knees had rug burn. But he takes his time and lets Cody raise himself up and sink down on him while he noses at his throat, "that's it."

He pulls off his shirt, tossing it to the side as Cody puts his arms back around him. He kisses him again and Noel holds his hips, he thought about everything that would keep him from cumming and when Cody began moving faster he gripped his hips tighter, "what did I say?"

"Take it slow," he repeats.

"Then go slow."

He nods and Cody goes back to the slow pace, lifting himself up again down while Noel moves Cody's hips slightly so his cock is angled against his prostate. The other man is panting when he speaks, "I can't hold back."

Noel stops him from moving completely and Cody frowns, "why'd you stop me?"

"I don't want you to cum yet," he says, "and whenever you feel like you're about to I want you to tell me so we can take this slow."

"You want us to cum at the same time," he asks, leaning in to kiss him but Noel grabs him by his chin, startling him when he look into his eyes with an intense stare.

"I don't want you to cum until you're begging for it."

He body tightens around Noel for a moment before Cody bites his bottom lip. Noel's eyes lose focus and drop to his mouth. Cody releases his lip and pushes them out, waiting for a kiss. Noel leans in, lips ghosting over his, "are you okay to move now?"

He nods and Noel leans in, giving him a peck on the nose before relaxing back to see Cody's disappointed look, "then move."

Cody leans in, kissing him as he lifts his hips. Noel kisses back watching him hold onto his shoulders to go up and come down. Noel holds onto his thighs, "faster."

He does what he asks and Noel angles his hips watching Cody gasp until he looks like he's holding his breath. He goes silent, only whimpering when he comes back down a little too hard. The fingers on his shoulders curl in and his nails begin to bite at his skin. Noel watches him go down and come back up until Cody clenches his jaw so he doesn't make a sound, "stop moving."

Cody stops and Noel looks disappointed, "you were going to cum without permission."

Cody looks guilty and Noel shakes his head, "if you aren't going to follow orders maybe you should play with yourself."

He shakes his head, moving close to kiss his lips over and over, "no. Please? I'll be good."

"I don't know."

His arms go around his neck, hugging him, "I'll be good, Daddy, I promise I'll listen."

He rubs Cody's back, smirking, "you'll listen? You'll do what I ask?"

He nods, "I will. I'll listen and do whatever you ask me to."

He pats his thigh, "okay. Let's see."

He pulls from him and Noel nods, "start moving but if you can't stop yourself when you have to cum then I'll just keep going for you. And I wont stop making you cum until I do."

He nods, looking down to adjust himself but Noel holds his face and makes him look at him, "Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean it, I wont stop making you cum until I do. And you know how long I can hold back."

He swallows hard, nodding, "I know, Daddy."

He nods, "okay. Then start moving."

He lifts his hips and moves at a steady pace, speeding up when he angles himself so Noel's not hitting his prostate every time. Noel smiles, "that's it. Keep your eyes on me."

Noel moves him back so he's hitting his prostate dead on each time. Cody can only handle coming down on him about five times before he stops. He catches his breath and Noel smiles, "that's my good boy."

They wait for a few seconds until Cody shakes his head, "I don't think I can keep going."

"You can't?"

"My legs are tired," he says.

It's a lie and Noel knows it, Cody just has a hard time holding back. He's surprised he's lasted this long but nods, "okay. I'll do it for you then. Hold onto me."

He lifts him up and Cody digs his nails into his skin when he's pressed against the spot inside him. He swallows hard and Noel lets him seat himself before starting again. He moves him up and down until Cody moans, "stop."

He stops completely and Noel holds his cheek, "good boy."

He thumbs over his cheekbone and Cody goes soft at his touch. When the feeling subsides Cody nods and Noel starts again, watching Cody go up and come down when he lifts him. He moans softly in his ear when he leans forward and Noel kisses his cheek. He listens to the sound of Cody's breathing change and soon the noises he's making change and get slightly higher. He knows Cody's about to cum but he's waiting for him to tell him to stop. He moves faster and Cody lets out a long moan in his ear as he feels cum hit his stomach.

He stops and looks between them before looking at Cody who doesn't meet his eyes. Noel lifts his chin and the other man looks embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

Noel nods as he runs his hand through the man's hair, "you'll say stop if I do something you don't like, wont you?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I know you can't hold back. I'd never be mad about that," he says, "I just want you to know you can tell me to stop if I do something you don't like."

"I know."

He nods, "okay. You ready to keep going?"

He nods and Noel picks him up, the other man's body jerking when he hits his prostate again. He bites his lip and Noel takes things faster and Cody's hands grip his shoulders tighter as he shuts his eyes. He makes a pained face and Noel stops, "does it hurt?"

"Yeah," he says, "but in a good way. It hurts but it feels good too."

"You want me to keep going?"

He nods and Noel moves at medium pace, letting his dick hit the right spot each time. Cody whimpers and Noel moves even slower making sure to hit the right spot each time. It's not enough to make Noel cum but the faces and sounds Cody makes have him throbbing. Tears prick at Cody's eyes and Noel starts to speed up and slow down just enough that he knows Cody'll start begging soon. He lets out a breath and Noel has to hold himself back when Cody starts squirming. The blond's hands go to his face, holding it as he starts crying. Noel keeps his eyes on his as he lifts him up and down. The shaky breath Cody lets out has him trying to think of something else to keep from cumming.

"Noel," he says, and now he knows he's desperate.

"You wanna cum, baby?"

"Yes," he whispers.

"Louder."

"Yes," he moans, the word coming from the back of his throat.

"Beg."

"Please?"

He shakes his head, looking over him before watching the tears slip down his cheeks, "I can't hear you."

"Please," he asks, letting out a guttural moan.

"You want it?"

"I want it," he nods. 

"Say it louder."

"I want it," he sobs, "I want it! Please, I want it!"

"Beg better. Make me believe it, Cody."

"I want it," he nods, kissing him between chokes noises, "I want it, Noel, I want it."

He moves him at a regular pace and Cody's shaking as they both stay nose to nose, "please? Please let me have it, please just let me cum."

"You cum with me," he nods, keeping Cody's eyes on his with just a look.

Cody nods fervently and Noel speaks, "one."

He lets out a breath, trembling as he puts his arms around his neck, holding onto him tighter.

"Two."

His lips ghost over Cody's, "three."

Cody closes his eyes and cums against his stomach with a long whine while his lips stay in a half-formed O shape. Noel cums, lifting Cody a few more times until he's finished. When they're done Cody's breathing heavily against his mouth and Noel leans in closer, holding his chin up, "what do we say?"

"Thank you, Daddy," he whispers.

"That's my good boy," he say, kissing him gently.

Cody lays against him and Noel rubs circles into his back until he stops crying. He soon stands, making Cody let out a whimper against his shoulder. He walks towards their bathroom, and sets him on the counter, pulling out of him as carefully as he can. He strips off the rest of his clothes and cleans the mess they both made as Cody struggles to hold himself up. He starts the shower and when it's hot enough he helps Cody to his feet and they get in. Cody stands in front, arms around Noel's torso as he rests his head on him. He gets Cody's hair wet and grabs the shampoo, pouring it in his palm before working it through the long locks. The man hums against him and he smiles, "hold your head up so I can wash it."

He lifts his head, keeping his eyes closed and Noel rinses it out of his hair before doing his own. After they're both soaped up he rinses them both off and grabs a towel for both of them. Noel wraps one around Cody and sits him down on the toilet lid before leaving and getting dressed quickly. He brings Cody's clothes into the bathroom, drying his hair for him before he kisses his forehead, "here, get dressed and I'll carry you to bed so you can take a nap."

"Will you nap with me?"

"Yeah, but you have to get dressed first."

He opens his eyes and dries off, pulling his clothes on before holding his arms up. Noel picks him up and walks him to the bedroom, laying him down. Cody gets under the blanket and Noel pulls it back, getting under it with him. Cody's eyes are shut again, reaching out and tugging at Noel's pajama pants. He moves closer, putting his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. His lips find his forehead kissing it gently as Cody tilts his head so he's kissing his neck. He smiles, moving his mouth near Cody's ear, "was that what you wanted?"

He shakes his head, "better than what I wanted."

"Yeah?"

He nods, "can we do that again?"

"You really liked that?"

He nods, "you made me beg for it. I've never cried like that before."

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

Cody shakes his head, "I liked it. But I'm sure it made you want to stop."

"I loved it," he says.

Cody looks up at him and Noel's biting his lip, "I didn't think I'd ever like seeing you cry like that, but when you were begging? You looked so desperate to cum, I've never had to hold back like that with you. Usually I have no problem, but I swear I thought I was gonna cum sooner."

"Can we do it again like that?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "if you want to."

He leans up, kissing Noel, "I want to."

"We can do it again next time," he says, rubbing his back, "maybe I could make you cum more than twice next time. Or I could find some toys or something. Tie you up? It would definitely keep you from clawing my shoulders up."

"I wouldn't mind being tied up," he says, "would you let me tie you up?"

"Maybe," he says, "we can try just one hand tied at first and slowly work up to two hands."

"If you scared I'll leave you tied up we can always get some cuffs that are easy to get off, softer ties or something."

"Yeah, okay, we can try that."

"Really," he beams.

Noel turns onto his back and Cody sits up on his elbows looking down at him, "you'll let me tie you up?"

"I guess. Let's nap."

"I can't sleep now," he says, "I'm thinking about what I'm gonna do when you're all tied up."

"What all are you going to do?"

"Blindfold you so everything feels even better," he says, sliding his hand down Noel's stomach, "and I mean everything."

He palms Noel through his pajama bottoms and Noel holds his hand, "you're not tired already?"

He shakes his head, "I can go again. What about you? Are you tired?"

"Yes."

Cody kisses his chest and Noel closes his eyes. His lips make their way up his neck and Noel sighs, "that feels nice but you're not changing my mind."

"What if I say please?"

"You can say pretty please as many times as you want, there's nothing you can say to change my mind."

He leans in close to his ear, laying on his arm, "pretty please, Daddy?"

Noel opens his eyes and turns to look at him. Cody opens the drawer by the bed pulling out a red vibrator, "if you're tired you can use this on me."

He smirks and Cody sets it on Noel's chest laying back beside him and pushing his pajama bottoms off slow, teasing him, "or do you want to watch me use it on myself?"

He slides his hand across Cody's stomach as he pulls his legs from the pants and kicks them to the side when Noel gives in, "I'll use it on you."

He smiles and reaches for lube. Noel's mouth is on his neck, once again, "but I wanna film it."

Cody's hand freezes before he turns back to Noel who's raising his brows, "what? You suddenly tired?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," he nods, "you can film it if you want."

"Are you gonna call me Daddy while I fuck you with this," he asks sitting up and holding the red vibrator looking amused.

He sits up, touching his chest and batting his eyes innocently the way Noel likes, "do you want me to?"

And Noel finds himself hard again as Cody hands him a bottle of lube, "cause I'll do whatever you want me to do as long as you make me feel good."

He leans in, kissing Noel's neck up to his ear, "are you gonna make me feel good, Daddy?"

He gets out of bed, "stay here, I'm gonna go get my camera."

Cody smirks and lays on his stomach pulling a pillow under him as he moves his hips from side to side teasingly, "okay. I'll stay right here."

"God," he breathes, "you drive me crazy when you look at me like that."

"Like this?"

He nods, biting his lip and Cody smiles, "then I'll be sure to look at you like this while you're filming me."

He leaves the room for a moment, finding the right camera to use and when he finds a memory card for it he head back into the room finding Cody sound asleep, arms and legs wrapped around the pillow. He sets the camera down and puts the vibrator and lube away before turning off the light and getting under the blanket with him. Cody lets go of the pillow and turns, facing Noel. His arms go around his torso as he lays his head on his arm. Noel's arms go around him and he moves closer to his chest. Cody rubs his face against his chest comfortably and Noel can't help but smile as he leans in, "have a nice nap, you little tease, cause when you wake up I'm gonna give you exactly what you want."

Cody's cheeks rise into a smile and he squeezes him tighter for a moment before loosening his arms when Noel presses a kiss to his forehead, "goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a way longer fic but I'm not sure when it'll be done. The majority of it is done but I've still got a few chapters left. Hopefully I can finish it soon though!


End file.
